thelykaiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks and Customs
Ranks and their Customs All ranks below this heading are allowed to hunt without supervision. Alpha *is the leader of the tribe, either appointed by the previous Alpha or by Healer. Normally Alpha is the strongest warrior, or was specially chosen by spiritual authority, such as the spirits or their ancestors. When addressing or talking about Alpha, it is always capitalized and he or she is always referred to as "Alpha", not "the" Alpha. If Alpha's children address them in public, they must refer him or her Alpha. **Alpha can be male or female. Healer *generally the connection between the physical world to the spiritual world; the direct line to their ancestors. This is the spiritual leader, and can never be an Alpha or any other rank due to their special abilities that they are born with. They are respected and are very close ot nature to the point that they know the best ways to treat the wounded. Healer is addressed the same was as Alpha is done. **Can be male or female. Warriors *the protectors and fighters of the tribe. They are skilled in tracking, hunting, and concealment. **Can be male or female. :-'Head Warrior' :Head Warrior has control of most of the battle plans, basically like commander. If warriors are out of line during battle, he or she can straighten them up. Nuuse *Lykaios word for "Nursery caregiver" or "one who cares for the children". Pups ''must call them Nuuse, ''not by their names; only when they are not pups anymore may they be able to do so. :'-Head Nuuse' ::Is head of labor/birth coordination and can pick apprentices to Nuuse Masters by his/her own accord. Apprentice *can be training to be either a future Healer, Nuuse, or warrior. Apprentices are Pups enterring adulthood and are to be trained as any of the three. The one who trains the apprentice is to be their Master (not the slave term; master refers to them as being all knowing in their rank.) Apprentices must speak to their Master properly, and call them "Master" or "Master" and their name. Masters may assign their apprentice tasks other than showing them the physical skills, perhaps by helping the elders with their den and minor health needs. *Apprentices who are'' training to be Healer one day show specific spiritual abilities (which Healer would recognize), or are chosen by ''Uhyl (Ancestors) or Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) themselves. Omega *there can be up to two omegas (a mated pair). If one's mate did something to recieve the rank "omega", their mate will automatically become an omega as well. Omegas are the lowest of the tribe because they have done something to anger Alpha or Healer, or have hurt the tribe in some way. Must show submission and respect when speaking to higher members. Omegas are addressed by their name or by a lowered case "omega"; other words may be used, unless they are violent or induce violence. Other Ranks All ranks under this heading cannot hunt or leave the campsite without supervision. Elders *members who can no longer contribute to the tribe by hunting or as a warrior. All must show respect to them, even Alpha and Healer. Pups *young members of the tribe, considered pups until puberty usually around the ages of 12-13 years old. By that time they would be apprenticed if they so chose a rank to work for. Pups ''cannot ''hunt, and must be respectful to every rank (as for omega, they need to be polite). They cannot leave the clearing/ (the place where the tribe stays and lives, similar to a campsite) unless with adult supervision. If they do so, they must be punished by their Nuuse(s). Pups must call their Nuuses "Nuuse", not by their names; only when they are not pups anymore may they be able to do so.